Fox
by DarkFoxFlame
Summary: This is my first fic. It is only rated M because i don't know what i am going to write in later chapters and better safe than sorry. ON PAUSE
1. Fox 1

**Title: Fox**

**Summary: This is my first fic. It is only rated M because I don't know what I am going to write in later chapters and better safe than sorry.

* * *

**

**I do not own Inuyasha, or the characters in this anime.**

**I do own the pot and the OC's though.

* * *

**

**1 **

I dragged the right side of my body down the road in front of me. Me waist length, misty blue hair was in knots and tangled beyond belief around my dark blue fox ears. My cream colored skin was covered in deep cuts and bruised. My vision was clouded from the blood that was falling from a head wound into my midnight almost black eyes as I made my way to a large blossoming tree. My clothes were hanging off of my small frame as I limped, dragging my injured leg and arm. An arrow had gone through my calf and another through my shoulder on the right side of my body. Two large figures stared to form near the blossoming tree while a smaller one was running around making quiet a lot of noise. I made my way to the group hopping for some help, before I died from so much blood lost.

* * *

Beginning 

In human year

Inuyasha 20

Kagome 19

Sango 19

Miroku 21

Shippo 9

* * *

Inuyasha had walked out of Kaede's hut to go sit in the sun up in his favorite tree, The God Tree. He jumped up into the branches he was so familiar with. Memories of him sleeping in the tree for years came back to him. The tree his dead love, Kikyo, had bound him to with a sealing arrow; the same one Kagome had pulled out of his heart and released him from his imprisonment of 50 years, the same tree he had held her in so many nights, protecting her. 

Earlier that day Sango had left to visit the graves of her village and Miroku went to bless the graves along with her trustful fire cat Kirara. Kaede had asked Kagome, Inuyasha and little Shippo if they would watch over the village while she went to a neighboring village to exercise an evil spirit and pick some new herbs. They had all left this morning and now it was around noon.

Kagome came out with Shippo tagging along. Inuyasha looked down at them as they sat in the trees shade from the harsh rays of the sun. Kagome had prepared a large lunch for the three of them. Shippo was running around singing as he picking flowers for Kagome as she called Inuyasha down from the tree.

"Hey Inuyasha I made lunch come and eat with us." Kagome said politely.

"Why? Are you going to make me?" Inuyasha grumbled. Shippo's singing was getting really annoying and it was taking all of Inuyasha's concentration to not hit the little demon. Inuyasha winced at the thought of what Kagome would do if he hit the demon child.

"Oh well, I brought some ramen from my time and thought you might like it." Kagome commented as she sat out Shippo's lunched and called him over. Inuyasha's ears perked up when he heard about his favorite food. He was about to jump down to join the group when he smelled a weird scent in the air.

"Kagome" Inuyasha growled out as he got into a battle stance the Tetseiga ready to be drawn from its sheath. "Get behind the tree and keep quiet." He jumped down and stood ready for a fight if this demon tried to harm Kagome or Shippo.

A black blur started to come down the street swaying as it came. As it got closer Inuyasha saw it was a female demon and smelled a strong odor of blood with his enhanced senses. "Kagome get your medicine and a lot of hot water."

"What! You're going to help it?" Kagome looked at the figure still not seeing what it was until it came further down the street. As it continued she saw it was in fact a demon, but it was a young girl. This girl looked to be at least fifteen maybe sixteen, with misty blue waist length hair and midnight blue eyes she also had fox ears the same color as her eyes. By the looks of it her clothes had been ripped and were falling off of her body.

Kagome jumped up after seeing this and ran to get ready. Kagome left Shippo behind the tree as she went to get water from the well for the girl's wounds.

* * *

Inuyasha reached the girl as she was about to fall over. He caught her in his arms and started to walk back to Kagome. The girl looked up into the face of the half demon carrying her. She was moving her lips but couldn't get the words out. She tried once more. The words came out but they were shaky. "Tha….nk….You." 

Inuyasha looked down to the demon in his arms as he heard the faint words. "Your welcome. My friend is going to bandage you up alright?" She nodded her head as she closed her eyes.

Inuyasha looked down one more time before walking into Kaede's hut looking the girl was asleep. He walked under the flap of the hut and laid the girl on a mat on the floor that Kagome had prepared. "Hey Kagome I'm back where are you?" Inuyasha yelled

"One second I'm boiling water for her wounds." Kagome stepped out of the back with a hot kettle of water. "Hey Inuyasha where is Shippo?"

"He must be outside I'll go find him." Inuyasha left leaving Kagome to tend to the girl.

As Inuyasha walked out the door he heard little sniffles from behind the tree he had been sitting in before this whole event had happened. As he advanced to the tree he found out that that sniffling was Shippo. "Hey Shippo what's wrong with you, that girl will be fine."

Shippo looked up at Inuyasha his eyes all puffy and red from his tears. "Inuyasha?" Shippo wailed as he ran to him more tears coming from his eyes.

"Shippo calm down come inside and tell Kagome what's wrong." Shippo nodded his throat now hurt from all his crying and wailing.

* * *

Inside 

Kagome was in shock at how bad the wounds where. Kagome started with undressing her down to her undergarments and then started to rid the girl of the dirt and dried blood on her body. When Kagome washed away some of the blood she found shattered arrows in both her shoulder and calf. "Ow, this isn't good if I don't take these out now they could get infected." Kagome ran and got some medicine from her bag to kill some of the pain. When she started to clean the wound out more thoroughly the girl flinched and cried out in pain. She was clenching her teeth and her claw like nails were cutting into the flesh of her palms.

The girl was really in pain now; Kagome had just started to pull out the arrow. They both heard a sickening sucking sound as the arrow came free.

"Thanks." The girl half smirked through the pain. "Don't thank me yet we still have your shoulder." Kagome commented

"Don't worry about it." She grabbed the arrow's end tightly, yanking it free with a fast tug. Kagome wrapped the girl's wounds and the deep cut on the side of her temple. When that was done she Kagome found an extra pair of priestess clothing for the girl. Kagome laid the girl down just as Inuyasha return with a crying Shippo.

* * *

"INUYAHSA! What did you do to Shippo to make him cry?" Kagome yelled seeing the little demons tear streaked face. 

"Nothing! I found him like this." Inuyasha yelled back. Shippo ran to the girl on the floor.

"Hi Shippo," The girl whispered her words slurred.

Shippo had new tears in his eyes. "Yes you do milady."

Both Inuyasha and Kagome stopped their arguing when they heard what Shippo said. 'Milady?' They both thought. "Shippo what do you mean 'milady'?"

A smile was on the girls face. She reached up and petted his head. "It has been quiet some time, you've changed my friend."

"Yes it has. Kagome this is Kasai, lady of the foxes." Shippo announced.

"Shippo, drop the title you know just as well as I do tat I do not hold that title anymore and never will again." Kasai said in an unemotional voice. A sad look clouded in her eyes.

"Yes Kasai."

"Thank you." Kasai stated, her eyes dropping a little more, her speech was definitely slurred. Kasai was asleep in a few minutes.

Around midnight Inuyasha walked back into the hut and watched over Kasai to makeing sure nothing happened during the night.

* * *

**TBC**

**Ok I hope you all enjoyed my first chapter of my first fic. **

**Please review. Flames are ok if something is wrong I would love to know about it. **

**I am working on chapter 2 now but exams are coming so it may be a little while.**


	2. Fox 2

**Title: Fox**

**Summary: This is my first fic. It is only rated M because I don't know what I am going to write in later chapters and better safe than sorry.

* * *

**

**I do not own Inuyasha, or the characters in this anime.**

**I do own the pot and the OC's though.

* * *

**

**2**

Kasai woke up in the middle in the night, sitting strait up gasping as a hot pain ran down the right side of her body. She grabbed her injured arm feeling something warm and moist, on her hand was blood, her blood. The memories of the day came back in a flash, her escape, limping down a road, fainting for a short time, Kagome dressing her wounds, her old friend Shippo and then falling asleep from the medicine Kagome had given her.

She looked around seeing only black when her vision started to blur and the room started to spin. She placed her hand over her eyes trying to make the spinning stop. She tried to stand but hissed as the hot pain increased in her leg. "Damn" she cursed under her breath.

"What are you doing?" Questioned an irritated voice, Kasai turned her head to the direction the voice had come from, seeing only black. The person who the voice belonged to came closer so she could see their face, it was Inuyasha. "You shouldn't be moving." Inuyasha stated gruffly standing there with his arms across his chest and his hands in his sleeves.

"I'm not a child so don't tell me what to do and I have to go, there is something I have to take care of" Kasai stated, in a not to friendly voice. She tried to move to stand but when she finally got her footing the room swirled faster than before and she fell to the ground.

"Told you" Inuyasha huffed. He leaned over lifted her with no problem at all, moving her back onto the mat. "Now what could you have to do that is so important?"

"It's personal and you don't need to know." she screamed

"Oh really then your not going anywhere"

"Come on I have to go."

"Make you a deal wait till Kagome gets up. Let her change your bandages and then you can take Shippo with you to do 'your errand'. "

"Fine" she mumbled under her breath.

"Good now go to sleep. You need to rest."

"Yes sir" She said sarcastically

* * *

Kasai hissed as Kagome unbound the bandages. The humid, hot spring air hit her open wounds. "Dang, someone must really hate you to give you such a nasty wound?" Kagome commented as she looked over the smaller cuts, they hadn't healed much.

"Yeah," Kasai whispered her head hanging avoiding Kagome's eyes.

"Hey Kagome, could you leave the bandages off?"

Kagome gasped a little "Why would you do that if you opened it again it may get infected."

"Well I want to challenge Inuyasha to a fight, but I have to go get something first."

Kagome smirked. "If you're sure, but why aren't you healing as fast as a demon would?"

"I'm not a full demon. I have the blood of a full demon but I have a human body. My ears and tails along with my claws and fangs are my demon side but the rest is like a human. I can do the thing demons can but it takes more energy." "So I can keep the bandages off?"

"Yeah, just don't over do it, you're still healing." Kasai smiled and jumped up only to be greeted by pain. "Ow" she whimpered as she sat back down. Kagome finished cleaning the wounds and then stood up to leave. "Thanks Kagome I think I'll wait on that battle though." Kasai followed but at a slower pace.

Outside Shippo was running around with Inuyasha ignoring him in the tree.

* * *

"Kasai!" Shippo yelled as she walked outside. "Uff" was his reply as he ran into her legs.

"Hey Shippo want to come with me for a little while?" Kasai asked ruffling the bright red hair on the child's head. "Sure."

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"I have to go get something." She answered as she walked off down the road (more of limped off). "We'll be back soon." she waved over her shoulder with her left arm.

* * *

About an hour later Kasai walked down the road with a bag on her shoulder. Shippo ran next to her. Inuyasha had his arms wrapped around Kagome holding her up in a tree when they came back into the village.

"That's what you had to get?" Inuyasha asked looking at the bag.

"No" Kasai put the bag down and rummaged around through it. "This is" She pulled out a little box.

"What is it?" Shippo asked.

"It's not the box it's what inside of it." Kasai opened the box and reached in. She held a sleeping little red fox in her hands. "Shippo this is your new playmate" Kasai smiled when she saw Shippo's large smile "Come on Ai don't be rude." She said. The little fox stretched and yawned. "Shippo this is Ai she was my brothers until he told her to protect me. So since I can't play with you until I heal and Ai needs exercise she is going to play with you."

"Hello Shippo" the little fox said as she jumped out of Kasai's hand and onto the ground. "Hey Shippo want to see something else." Kasai asked.

"Sure!"

"Ai if you could." There was a small cloud of smoke as Ai turned from a fox into a girl just as old as Shippo. She had long red hair held in a lose ponytail, she also had fox ear that were red. Her eyes where a deep red, fangs and claws of course, and she wore a kimono. Her kimono was a light purple with light blue trimmings with a small fox in the corner. Around her neck sat a necklace with the elemental symbol of wind. "See Shippo I can change forms like other foxes." Ai said in flawless English (Japanese).

"Cool!" He hugged Kasai.

Inuyasha was still in the tree with Kagome after the demonstration and explanations.

"See, Inuyasha that is why I had to get my bag. Ai is protective of anything of mine or my brothers since that was what she was ordered to do. Protect me."

"That's cool Kasai you have a brother, so do I." Kagome squealed as the demons flinched at the high pitched noise.

"Yeah he's older than me but he protects me. I haven't seen him in 5 years and the 2 years before that he was bedridden so my present memories of him aren't really good ones." Kasai looked sad as unshed tears glistened in her eyes. "Any way Shippo you take Ai. I'm going to get out of these clothes." Shippo nodded and ran off with his new friend as Kasai walked into the hut to change.

* * *

She came out a few minutes later in a pair of black pants with a thick white strip down each side and a short sleeved crop top with one white strip down the middle of it also. Two dark blue fox tails were behind her, the same color as her ears. (The tails weren't there before just so you all know.) Her hair was pulled up in pony tails and golden rings where at the ends. Her fox ears were pierced three times and then the upper cartilage on her right side each earring was a white stud.

"That's better." Kasai smiled. "Oh yeah I have something for you Kagome."

"For me? Why?" Kagome question as she climbed out of the tree.

"Yeah it was so nice of you to help me plus think of it as a present." Kasai pulled out a forest green hand fan from her bag. "This is the perfect weapon for girls." She explained.

"A weapon?" Kagome was confused it looked like a normal fan.

"Yeah I made up this little weapon, a hand fan but it has small knives inside which can be used for close combat. The knives retract when you press the bottom of the fan." Kasai showed her what she meant, flinging the fan open and pressing so the knives where out and then pressed again as the knives retracted. "See I thought this would be a great present since I saw your bow inside. A bow takes distance and time to load the arrow and release. Now you have a weapon for close combat." She placed the fan in Kagome's hands.

"This must have taken you forever I can't accept something that you spent so much time on." Kagome pleaded as she pushed the fan back at Kasai

"It didn't take that long, plus I have one in about every color and I thought this color matched you great. It's a little hobby of mine. My brother helped me with the construction when I was younger but I was able to make these things since I was like three. If you don't like the color I could make you another?" Kasai asked.

Kagome just shook her head and smiled "No, thanks this one is perfect. Inuyasha won't have to worry about protecting me during combat now." Inuyasha just huffed and turned his head as a tint of pink crossed his cheeks.

Kasai and Kagome giggled "I think he likes protecting you" Kasai stated as Inuyasha pouting in the tree and Kagome blushed a bright red.

* * *

**I hoped you liked this chapter sorry it took to long. School is just starting back up so the next chapter may be slow, but I'm sorry.**

**TBC**


	3. Fox 3

**Title: Fox**

**Summary: This is my first fic. It is only rated M because I don't know what I am going to write in later chapters and better safe than sorry.

* * *

**

**I do not own Inuyasha, or the characters in this anime.**

**I do own the pot and the OC's though.

* * *

**

**3**

'**A little over a week later'**

"Finally these stupid wounds are starting to heal" Kasai yelled

"Yeah, now you can play!" Shippo jumped up and down.

"Ok. Ok. Shippo I'll play with you ok." Kasai smiled down at the little hyperactive fox. "But only for a little bit I don't want to reopen my wounds and then not being able to play with you again."

Shippo had a huge grin on his face as he shook his head up and down very fast.

"Hey Kagome, Inuyasha, I'm taking Shippo into the forest. I'll leave Ai here ok." Kasai yelled up into the God tree.

"Yeah see you soon Kasai, Shippo. I'll watch Ai for you." Kagome said waving good bye.

"See you later." Kasai picked up Shippo and then ran into the forest.

"Good thing Kasai is starting to move around again. She seemed so depressed not being able to play with Shippo" Kagome sighed and leaned back against Inuyasha his grip on her waist tightening a little more.

* * *

"So how long do you think we have until we reach the village?" a women's voice asked.

"Hmm…probably… a half hour or so if we stay at this speed." A male answered

* * *

Kasai jumped out of the trees and sat Shippo down on the ground. "So Shippo what do you want to play?"

"I know. Let's play tag." Shippo yelled with such energy.

"Ok" Kasai leaned over and tapped Shippo's shoulder "Then you're it!" and Kasai ran off.

"Not fair Kasai." And Shippo ran after her.

* * *

Shippo had actually been able to catch Kasai but now she didn't know where he could be. She looked behind all the trees until she saw a small shadow. She snuck up to the tree and stuck her head around "Hey Shippo." Kasai smiled. Shippo looked up and screamed "No you don' and ran off again." Shippo was screaming as Kasai chased him.

A low whistling sound could be heard in the wind. Kasai stopped to listen but not for long she used a bit of her energy to get to Shippo and pick him up. "Barrier" She yelled as a blue light circled both of them. A large boomerang hit the barrier and Shippo jumped. "Shippo run into the bushes hurry." Kasai yelled as the barrier fell. "OK" Shippo stuttered as he scurried to the line of bushes.

"Show your selves!" Kasai yelled. _'Dang I can't fight with my leg and arm like this if I tear them open one more time it could lead to some consequences.'_

"Hmm… seems she sees us right Miroku." Sango came down from the sky followed by Miroku.

"Hey Sango she has mage powers be careful." Miroku stated as he took a fighting stance.

"Yeah" Sango threw her boomerang again Kasai dodged and landed on a branch but was hit when it came back around knocking her to the ground gasping for breath.

"What do you want," Kasai hissed. As she tried to get to her knees she yelled in pain "Dang it my leg has had it."

"You should talk demon." Miroku yelled as he threw six sutures at Kasai, "Weren't letting you hurt our friend." Miroku jumped back. Kasai dodged but hissed at the pain. Kasai looked over to the bushes when she heard them rustling. Shippo came out with wide eyes "Miroku, Sango what…" Shippo stopped when he saw Sango behind Kasai.

Sango release her boomerang but it missed Kasai but was now heading for Shippo. "No!" Kasai yelled _'I don't care about my leg I have to save Shippo'_ Kasai used a big blast of energy. "Shippo!" Kasai jumped in front of Shippo the boomerang hitting Kasai in the back. Kasai coughed, blood running down her chin. "Are… you… ok?"

"Kasai are you…" before he finished she fell down next to him "Go…cough cough… get Ai" Kasai whispered as she passed out.

"Ok" Shippo ran off to go get the other fox demon

* * *

**I hoped you liked this chapter sorry it took to long. School is just starting back up so the next chapter may be slow, but I'm sorry.**

TBC


End file.
